This invention pertains to catalysts for polymerizing or copolymerizing olefinic compounds and especially ethylene and other 1-olefins having a total of 2 to 8 carbon atoms and the copolymerization of these with 1-olefins containing from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, to methods of preparing the catalysts and to methods of making these polymers and copolymers.